DESTINY
by HanaInFlowerPOT
Summary: Dai-chan & Mao-kun No matter what, they won't be separated. In mind - heart - soul.


Dark skies.

As dark as Dai-chan feeling. He look up, soon there will be millions of raindrops falling. But this time it falls with tears. The blurry eyes of his showed. A sign of heart broken….

"Mao….?" - He open the front door, endless smile while he calling his lover name.

"Ne..Mao..where are you…?" - He giggle a little, thinking that his lover might just hiding somewhere again. Just like before. But it seems the surrounding been so quietly still. 'is he still sleeping?' he look around the hall, empty. Look around the kitchen, empty. He climb the stairs slow and quietly, afraid if he wakes him up.

"Mao…" - His soft voice seems tremble. Standing straight in the middle of bedroom door, his eyes suddenly blurred. Two figure on bed, half-naked. One of it completely recognized. A figure of his lover, Mao.

A lover of him, Mao was on bed with unknown men. A scenery that picture in front of his eyes now. The reality.

Mao get up fast, taking his shirt that lay on floor, with wide eyes. Not yet one words jump out from his mouth…Dai-chan walked away from the scenery….

_**This can't be the end**_  
_**Say that you're lying**_  
_**Show me a smile again like you always do**_  
_**Can I never hold you to my heart again? **_  
_**Missing you**_

***

All the memories with Mao seems keep appeared one by one. All his smile, laughs, loving and joy are seems mixed up. All seems try to reminding him and try to replace the memory he just had few weeks ago. A dark memory of a loving lie.  
Dai-chan look at the mirror, standing and try to smile, try to forget the dark memory that seems to keep appear in his mind everyday.  
Walk slowly, he stopped by in front of café, looking around and try to decide to have his light tea here or not. Having it alone feel so awkward but that is what he had to face now, everything is alone NOW.

***

"Mao, where you want to go?" - Voice of a gentle but selfish catches his ears.

"I'm off." - Mao reply, without even looking at where the voice come. The feeling he had now seems again, mixing up with hate and sadness. How can his lover walk away without waiting for his explanation ? how can Dai-chan never gave him chance ? how and why ? Mao throw his car keys back on to the table near the front door, he thinking to have a walk around.

"I want to go too" - Pair of hands grabbed his waist tightly. Mao stopped.

"Can you just go away from me ?" - Mao rolled his eyes, anger filled up his feeling. That selfish figure stood.

"Why ? you never wish I walk away like him right ?" - That figure smile, try to put his hands again to Mao waist.

"Get off, I never had anything to do with you, that day was just a mistake!" Mao shout.

"Mistake ? you say it was a mistake ? mistake of what ?" - That selfish figure jeer, smile and giggle.

"Yes ! it was a mistake, my mistake of ripping his love and trust for me !" - Mao reply, he walked.

"Why can't he just share ? selfish…" - That figure talk again, with way of judging. Mao stopped.

'Share?' sharing my love ? Mao look at his back, looking sharply at the eyes of the men that has ruining his love.

"NO" - Mao reply and walked away.

_**Even though I vowed to protect you forever**_  
_**Now our relationship is like that of strangers**_  
_**"Give me another chance..."**_  
_**It's too late to say that now, but I want to because these feelings won't disappear**_

***

Mao stood. His eyes widen. A figure that he missed so much was now on his sight. A loveable smile, a fresh expression that always calm him was there, few meters away from him.  
Mao paused. Should he go or shouldn't ? what if it will just make him feel more worst ? While calculate his answer, suddenly his eyes tag at a figure of a man. Walking straight to his lover, Dai-chan. Mao rubbed his eyes, He look very carefully. How that figure hugged softly his lover, whispering to Dai-chan ears and pull slowly his hands, walk beside with full of cherish smile.

"This can't be!" - Mao tremble. He stepped back, backing away.

"No..no…that should be me, not that guy, no…no.." - Mao backed away few steps again.

'Why I feel he was so near….?' – Dai-chan feeling whispered. He stop walking. Looking back and..there he was. A lover that has ripping his heart away. Dai-chan and Mao eyes meet. But there is no smile, there is no feeling. Dai-chan see Mao walking to him, slowly.

"Who is he?" - Figure next to Dai-chan ask. His face seems strangely react.

"He…he…" – Dai-chan tremble in his words.

"I was his lover". - An answer that enough to tell that man who he is. Mao stood still in front of Dai-chan. Very closely.

"No ! he wasn't ! I don't know him !" – Dai-chan backed away, shook his head. Mao paused. How can this be so fast ? How can Dai-chan able to erase him this fast ? Mao took Dai-chan hand and hugged him, his hand grabbed tightly Dai-chan sad face.

"Look at me, I am the one that you only love, the one that you will only love forever !" - Mao whisper to Dai-chan ears soft but steady.  
Dai-chan frosted. His eyes widen. He try to released himself from Mao.

"No..no..no !" - Daichan shouted. Released himself and run to the man that paused. That figure smile.

"I guess you just overly reacted…you…whatever your name is." He spoke sarcastically to Mao.

"So long !" That man raise his hand to Mao and pull Dai-chan away, away from the place. Dai-chan never look back.

Mao paused.

***

_**If we had a destiny of love**_  
_**Would the two of us be wrong?**_  
_**I know you, I know what's impossible**_  
_**You're already dreaming in someone else arms**_

Mao eyes starred at the white ceiling. Lay down on sofa, he can never think what he supposed to do. Like everything is blank now.  
What he should do to get back to Dai-chan, to tell that everything was a mistake. To gain back everything he lost, everything that he supposed to owned. Suddenly he feel like it was something not right. Why this place so empty ? where is that men of the mistake ?

'Ahh, none of my business, it's better if he gave up on me now, I won't reply his lust' - Mao thought to himself.  
He open his wallet, look at the picture of him and his lover, Dai-chan at that happy moment where he swear to his soul that Dai-chan will be the only one for him. 'I have to fight !' - Mao get up, and walk out.

***

_**I thought that we had a destiny of love**_  
_**Until the two of us separated**_  
_**I'm for you, if that's how it is I'll wait far away**_  
_**Because now that's all I'm able to do**_

Dai-chan stood still, look straight and never blinked. His eyes won't lie. Is this the second time it happen again ? Dai-chan look carefully, in silent, he walk near. The figure of the man he had just try to love and the figure of the men that ripping his heart and snatching Mao love from him, two of them, holding hand together and kissing under the moonlight. Is this such a destiny or a story line Dai-chan had to face ?

Mao smile, there Dai-chan was, stood still and he will can never run from him this time, a place that he know where Dai-chan will always be at this time around. Mao walked slowly but he stopped. His eyes widen.

"I love you". – Mao whisper. Dai-chan turn to look at Mao back. His eyes blurred with tears.

"I never lie. I love you." - Mao smile. He catch a glimpse of the two figure but they seems didn't noticed.

"He lie, you lie too…" – Dai-chan tremble. His voice seems whispering with agony.

"Everyone lie, they lie to us and that was a mistake, he was a mistake and it was a really mistake". - Mao hugged Dai-chan.

'if it was so true… why it happen?' - Dai-chan heart whisper. But his mind telling him to let Mao hugged him, and how much he missed this moment.

"I'm sorry I get away with it, I'm sorry I never able to keep my promise, but if you gave me one more chance I promise it won't happen again" - Mao promised. He hold Dai-chan face and kiss him.

I still think I can smell the same perfume you used  
Each time that happens, I suffer  
I want to forget, but  
Some part of me still...

"I love you too…." – Dai-chan whispered. Hugging Mao tightly, under the moonlight. This time the dark skies won't drop any millions of rains. It just will hang up its curtain to show millions of stars.

-END-


End file.
